


Edelweiss

by misfitminds



Category: Frozen (2013), Snowpiercer (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cold Weather, Dystopia, Gen, Mild Language, Multi, Snowpiercer AU - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitminds/pseuds/misfitminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowpiercer AU. Stuck aboard the Snowpiercer in subhuman conditions, Anna has lived in the overpopulated tail section for 13 years- ever since her sister was taken from her at a young age. As her fellow tail counterparts plan a revolt, Anna decides to do something no one has succeeded in doing before- travel the one mile distance from the tail to the front, all in the hopes of finding her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you unfamiliar with the movie, happenings and world of Snowpiercer, fear not. I will try to it explain through my story. However, I highly encourage you to watch it if you have time. It is an amazing movie, probably one of my favorites. Fair warning, it is rated R and has lots of violence and explicit language. I myself am not a big fan of gore and violence, but this movie is so much more than that I promise you. Hopefully some of you could weigh your opinions on the movie in the comments. This is just the prologue to my story, and as in most prologues, things will be fully explained and clarified in further chapters. All you need to know for now is that apart from the characters Frozen, characters in Tangled will be included for future reasons- they are actually really important and lets be honest who doesn't want more Tangled in their life. Enjoy the read.

Prologue

"Where did you get that?"

Flynn moved the ticket through his fingers with ease. He saw the look of pure disbelief on her grimy face and smirked.

"Oh this?"

Her eyes were glowing with anger and growing more outraged at an increasingly alarming rate. But it did little to faze Flynn's conniving composure.

She crossed her arms tight and talked through her teeth, "Yes, that."

"I just… found it." Flynn said, feigning innocence. She narrowed her eyes.

"When?" she pressed.

Flynn thought back. Time on this train seemed nonexistent. How long ago had it been?

After a beat he remembered, "Thirteen years ago."

A decisive expression passed across the redhead's face. She straightened her posture and lifted up her chin, which was dusted with years of exposure to soot and grime, her eyes staring straight into his—not daring to flinch.

"It belongs to me."

Flynn merely laughed, flashing his winning teeth—which were hardly yellow at all in comparison to other inhabitants.

"You think you're the first person to say that?"

The girl stood her ground, her eyes becoming more and more determined. It impressed him. Mildly.

"I can prove it."

He moved closer to her in his usual attempt to show dominance, and partially to intimidate her but made it appear as part of his charming act. The top of her head barely reached his shoulders.

"How?"

"If it was my ticket it would say my name, right?"

Flynn did not like the turn this conversation was taking, "Right…"

"So if it does, I get the ticket back?"

"What's your name?" Flynn asked, evading the question. The girl was confident, too confident and he knew that whatever answer she gave would be right. He clenched his jaw.

"Anna."

He stared at her before glancing down and the golden slip of paper. He didn't need the ticket for reference, he had the entire face of the ticket memorized. And yes, the name Anna was printed on it.

When Flynn didn't look up to face her, Anna allowed herself a small, triumphant smile. She leaned forward and made a move to grab the ticket, but his large and callous free hands quickly concealed it from view. He made of show of putting it back into his pocket.

"Not so fast," Flynn retaliated, mimicking Anna's bossy stance. Her face fell.

"It's mine!" she hissed rather loudly, stomping one of her distressed boots on the metal floor. People turned their heads at the small commotion, they were starting to become interested in their little exchange.

Flynn leaned impatiently against the train wall, strategically blocking others' meandering eyes.

"Look Red," he began.

" _Anna._ "

"Right, I don't think you realize just how-"

Anna stepped dangerously close to Flynn, completely invading any personal space he preferred to have among strangers.

"If you don't give me my ticket back, I will notify this entire tail section, all twenty of them, that you're a thief—and you know how much we love thievery." If Flynn wasn't mistaken, there was a hidden gleam behind the staggering green eyes he was staring nervously into. He flicked his gaze sideways, suddenly becoming well aware of how many hefty gentlemen lived in these quarters.

He shoved the small, though gradual, concern to the back of his mind. Making deals wasn't his thing, but if that meant still getting to possess this ticket, he'd be the most alluring swindler this car had ever housed.

Anna tapped her foot, ready for any counterargument. Flynn slid closer to her and filled in the remaining space between them.

" _Anna,"_  he said in the smokiest voice he could produce. He combed a hand through is dense, carob hair and focused almost lustfully on the redhead—who was noticeably roused at the abrupt change in character. He gave a soft laugh that warmed Anna's frequently cold face, "Did I mention how striking you are to the exercised eye?" Flynn even boldly fiddled with the ends of Anna's thin braids, ending his performance with a faux heartfelt smile.

She stood there, utterly stunned. There was a hint of rouge daring to spread throughout her cheeks. This was too easy, nevertheless he managed to bask in his victory anyway.

Before she was able to respond, Flynn continued. "You're a smart girl, do you remember what else came with a ticket when you boarded the Snowpiercer?"

Finding her breath again Anna answered, "A guest."

Flynn lowered his tone, pulling a chord in Anna's heart. "So tell you what, I'll give you your ticket back, if you take me with you. Think of it as our little getaway."

Anna took a slight step backwards.

"You want to come  _with_  me?"

"Of course," Flynn assured, placing a gently hand on her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. It was his last shot on trying to woo this girl. This Front Sectioner.

She shrugged of Flynn's hand. "No. I'm not that desperate and you're not that lucky."

Like a breath on a mirror, Flynn's charming demeanor vanished into thin air, leaving his actual annoyed self to dry.

"Do you wash both faces in the morning?" Anna quipped.

If Flynn wasn't maimed by her words, he would've laughed at the idea of excess, clean water. However the words left an odd ringing in his ears. They seeped into his porous brain as his mind soaked the harsh meaning of that simple sentence. To Anna, it was just a snarky zinger. To Flynn, is was a personal attack on his identity. Or both of them.

Without realizing it, Flynn wiped his forehead. "You're one to talk.  _Front Sectioner_."

"Give me back my ticket."

"Only a minute in from discovering your wealth and you already are domineering." He needed to buy time, he  _needed_  this ticket.

" _That's it"_  he heard her mutter under her breath. She turned and started walking to the back of the tail section. He followed her hard gaze—she was walking towards what must have easily been one of the biggest men on this train.

He called after her, "I'll rip it! In half!"

She froze in her steps and begrudgingly dragged her boots across the floor, back to Flynn. He let out a relieved sigh.

That seemed to do the trick.

Anna crossed her arms in a sour fashion, biting her lip to keep her from ripping Flynn apart with insults.

"Answer me this; why won't you take me with you? It's a win-win solution." Flynn was aware of how defeated, how tired, he sounded. And for a moment, a brief moment, both of their walls crumbled. At this point he was genially curious of Anna's intentions.

Anna let out a long sigh. It was weighty and deep and he was surprised how all of that could come out of such a tiny body.

"I'm saving it for someone else," she whispered, more to herself than to Flynn.

Flynn raised his eyebrows, "Who? Bjorman?"

The redhead, a little remorseful by Flynn's guess, slowly shook her head. "No, not him."

If it was possible, her shoulders decompressed even more. She appeared very small—almost weak.

"The blond bunk-mate of yours?"

Silence.

"Then who? That's all I can think of."

Sure there were tons of people back here, but even Flynn knew the cliques that formed throughout the tail section.

Anna's head snapped up, angry, disappointed, tears threatened to spill.

"Doesn't matter," she said thickly, her voice was full of an emotion Flynn couldn't pinpoint. She looked like she was let down. By who, he didn't know, or why. Oddly enough, for the first time in a while Flynn was inundated with a sense of worry and concern. He didn't show it of course, but he felt it. It felt familiar yet new. He wasn't sure if he liked it very much.

Besides deals, he also wasn't very keen on comforting people. So, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you can introduce me to that friend of yours. Think she'd go for a guy like me?" Anna couldn't help but chuckle at his dramatic flexing.

She had a nice laugh, he'd give her that.

"How can an average sized body hold all that ego?" She teased, already Flynn can see her color come back to her dirt-dusted cheeks.

He clutched his chest and gasped, "Average sized?"

Anna's reply came out as a scream as they were abruptly tossed to the other side of the car, crushing other passengers. The train violently jerked again, sending them flying backwards. It was customary for the train do this- it was annoying how often it did. The two found themselves sprawled out on the floor, dodging incoming legs and falling projectiles. When the sudden shaking stopped, Flynn got up first and dusted himself off, which he knew was pointless—dirt was practically infused in everything down here.

Flynn held his hand out to help Anna up, which she shyly took.

Without warning, the train jolted one final and powerful time. The lights went out for a few moments, the tail sectioners cried in disarray. Flynn felt a small hand leave his own.

When the lights flashed on seconds later, the petite red head was nowhere to be seen. He squared his shoulders, not thing much of her sudden disappearance. After he collected himself, he routinely put his hand in his pocket.

His heart dropped. About fifty feet.

In a mad search for a golden slip of paper, he turned all his pockets inside out, flipped his layers inside and out, he even untied his laces and pulled off his shoes. It was when he heard her laughing from multiple cars downward, he realized it.

Anna had stolen the ticket.

Furious, he slammed his palm against a metal wall, accidentally scraping himself in the process.

But the trickle of blood oozing from his hand was nothing compared to the pain of missing an opportunity like that one— like that golden ticket.

However, people forget Flynn wasn't just a well groomed man—he was a thief.

He takes what he wants.


	2. Three Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I hope you enjoyed that teaser. This chapter is longer, so yay! Thank you for the follows and the lovely review. In this chapter I try to do a bit of description and hopefully i don't overwhelm you with it. However, the setting of these next chapters in quite important and for those that have seen the movie know that the way the tail section looks is a crucial part of the movie. For those of you who really want to know what I'm describing, look up "snowpiercer tail section" and you'll see what I mean. It's a nasty place. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Read on!

**3 weeks later**

 

_Her nightmare began with a tap on the shoulder._

_Anna turned around and casted her eyes upward. Towering over her like the castle spires at home, was a man who carried himself as if he had of some sort of importance. His black attire framed his stern facial expression perfectly._

_"Who do you belong to?" he asked, his voice completely monotone._

_Caught off guard, Anna put a hand behind her to feel for her sister, but instead was pricked by the stark coldness of a wall. He had her cornered. Her eyes darted across the madness in front of her, desperately scanning the waves of people for a sign of white hair._

_Her heartbeat quickened. Where was she?_

_Where was Elsa?_

_"Look, I'm going to ask you again," he began, impatience crept into his words, "where are your parents?"_

_Parents._

_The word echoed in her mind, over and over again._

_She froze. In a mixture of terror, agony, and grief that a five-year-old shouldn't have to bear, she slid down the wall and buried her face between her legs and cried. Through her hiccups and sobs, she heard the officer's foot tapping the carpet._

_"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to send you to the tail. You don't want that."_

_No, she didn't want that. She didn't want any of this. She didn't want the man's musky smell so close to her, she didn't want the sounds of disorder and chaos filling her ears, and she certainly did not want to be trapped in this corner. She just wanted her sister's body in front of her own._

_The man lunged forward, grabbing Anna's wrist and forcefully jerking her to her feet._

_Anna immediately recoiled at his touch. She could feel his frustration radiating off his reddening face and she backed herself into the corner again._

_"Alright, I'm giving you one last chance, just tell me who you came with—or I'm taking you to the back."_

_"Don't touch her," snapped a familiar voice._

_Anna ears perked up. Elsa! She peered behind the man's stature and to her ultimate relief, she saw her sister narrowing her sharp, blue eyes at the guard._

_The guard took one glance at the young girl behind him, who was slowly taking off her gloves, and laughed._

_"I'm not taking orders from a seven year old." He then turned back to face Anna and proceeded to peel her off the train wall._

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

_Instantly, Anna saw ice travel from Elsa's outstretched arm to the feet of the burly man. The ice glided with such pristine ease as it made it's way to his knee caps, encasing everything below in the element._

_"What the hell-" began the officer, half amazed and half alarmed at his predicament. He tried moving his feet to escape, but, like always, the ice didn't liquesce. He eyed Elsa disbelievingly, "What are you?"_

_Elsa beckoned Anna with a wave of her hand, which she noticed were now gloved, "Anna come on, we have to go!"_

_Anna jumped up and rushed over to her sister but before she latched on, she spun around to have a word with the officer._

_"She's_ eight _," she corrected him through gritted teeth, trying to muster all the fury her small body could convey._

_Elsa rolled her eyes, but Anna could make out the tiniest grin on her sister's face._

_Right as the guard made a move to grab Anna for the third time, they jolted into a run and with Anna on Elsa's tail, they submerged themselves into the human pit of chaos._

_Even through the screaming, yelling, crying, and shouting sent Anna's senses on overdrive, she was surprised she heard the ice-coated guard call for back up. She found herself being pushed to one side, shoved to another and squished against bodies trying to catch up with Elsa. The two of them were only minutes into burying themselves into the mass of passengers when Anna tripped on someone's foot and fell. She was swiftly yanked upward by the back of her night gown—but not by Elsa._

_Against her will she was lifted above the squabbling crowds and brought over to the man she had previously told off._

_"Is this her?" The new guard asked, thrusting Anna forward. Her feet dangled below her, and her heart beat quickened yet again. This guard was twice as large as the one glued to the floor, yet Anna kicked and squirmed to be free of his incredibly tight grasp._

_"Put me down! Put me down or my sister will freeze your butts off!"_

_The guards chuckled amongst themselves. "She's a feisty one, eh?"_

_Another guard flanked the one clutching Anna, with a similar situation in his fist._

_"Here's the other one," muttered gruffly, holding out Elsa as if she were covered in mud._

_Amidst her fighting, Anna smiled when she caught her sister's eye._

_"Ready to freeze their butts off?" she asked in a low, though excited tone- she was having trouble containing her anticipation. But Elsa didn't acknowledge Anna's question. She was staring intently at their captors._

_The frozen guard, fueled by all his anguish and frustration, twisted his body to face the two girls. "Take these two to the tail—and make sure to tell_ him _about_ that _little monster. He'll deal with her later."_

_His words were tart, brusque and left no room for questions and came out in an icy breath. They compressed Anna's heart._

_Deal? What did he mean by that? Who was 'him'?" What was going to happen to Elsa? Faster than she could comprehend, she was being moved, while suspended in air, through doorways and compartments. As they traveled down the train, each car was noticeably darker and simpler. After what felt like an eternity, Anna was thrown in an already filled car. One that was bursting at the metal seams with people. People with desperate eyes, wringing their hands and grinding their teeth._

_She hit the ground hard and her sister followed in suit. Her knees scraped the iron floor, generating crisscross- shaped markings. Elsa hastily pulled her to her feet and held Anna in an impassioned embrace._

_"It's okay, Anna. I got you."_

_Elsa's breath warmed Anna's ear, but even more her words thawed her petrified heart. She buried her face in her sister's shoulder, clad in her cerulean blue nightgown, holding her tight. She was safe, secure even. Glancing past Elsa's shoulder, Anna saw the wide backs of the two men. They were shaking their heads and the last of their chuckles echoed down the harsh, otherwise empty, metal hallway._

_The first thing that Anna noticed, besides the drastic change in lighting, was the stench. The car was gritty and the odor that seemed to be infused within the walls and floor boards was so pungent and nauseating that Anna felt like…_

Anna involuntarily rolled to her side and hurled. It was an awful sensation. She was lucky she had the bottom bunk this week, otherwise things would've got messy. She sat up and underwent a dizzy spell, her temples began throbbing. She blinked at the floor, trying to recall the last time she felt this sick. Maybe a few years ago? She couldn't—and didn't want to—remember.

"It must be a leak!" she heard someone frantically shout.

"No one light anything!"

"Someone crack something open! Hurry!"

Her ears adjusted to her hollering tail counterparts. Her vision hadn't caught up with the sounds since her eyes were having trouble focusing. All she saw were shadows and movement. Heavy running across the car made her bed shake, which only induced her head to pound harder. Anna uttered a groan.

She struggled to swing her legs over the side of her pitiful mattress, but doing so only made her dizzier. Her breathing became heavier, more difficult to perform. Had they run out of oxygen? Was that even possible? Anna remembered when they first settled into the Snowpiercer, some elders warned the young how it was bound to happen one day. But then people reminded them of air vents and circulation and that subject was dropped.

By now Anna was too weak to even get up, so she collapsed back on her bed. Her eyelids grew weighty, proving that opening her eyes was an impossible task. Hopefully another nap would clear things up…

"What is she still doing here?! She'll knock out if we don't get her to some fresh air soon," chided an older woman. Anna couldn't place the name to the voice. Someone with a hobbled walk lifted Anna towards the very back of the tail section. Within seconds, her face was blasted with the harsh coldness of nature's winds, memorable winds she hadn't experienced in more than a decade.

It felt wonderful. Heartbreaking, too.

An image of Elsa instantaneously appeared in her mind—she was using her abrasive winds to create a… a snowman? What was he called, Omar? Oliver? What was it again? She couldn't remember.

It was the same image, the only image, she can remember of her sister. Young and cautious, but exhibiting an air of determination all the same.

The crisp, cool air entered her nose, sending her eyes fluttering open. Anna deduced that someone had broken the small, and only, window in the tail compartment. Meaning, she was looking outside for the very first time since she was put on the train, almost thirteen years ago. She couldn't see anything of course, it was night and the window was only large enough for half of her face to fit through. Still, the thought of being even the tiniest bit outside of this prison they were all forced to call home, was exhilarating. Miraculously, Anna's symptoms disappeared and she was herself again, except frost gently started forming on her nose. It tickled.

"Okay Anna, let's go back. Unless you want to freeze to death," a hand she knew well gently lead her away from the cracked window and back to their car. Her bunkmate held Anna's face in her gentle hands.

"Are you okay?"

Anna eyes lingered at window longingly, she didn't want to leave the only source that provided her a feeling of newfound freedom. And memories of her sister.

"Anna?"

Anna snapped back into reality. "Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay- I'm perfect, why?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, but her bright green eyes showed nothing but concern, "You look dazed and confused."

"Well you look, um, well. Normal," Anna noticed, slightly disappointed. Like she always did. The train could catch on fire and Rapunzel would be come out of the debris unscathed. "How is it that after a gas leak—in which I was practically dying, I may add—do you happen to look  _normal_?! It's so unfair," she finished sourly.

Her friend flicked a blond wisp of hair of her face, shrugged, and said, "Luck?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "That must be it, since I never get a stroke of it. Only the bad kind."

And as if to prove her point, Anna accidentally bumped into a neighboring shrine. A sacred statue fell over, waking up a sleeping baby nearby. It started to scream.

"Exhibit A," Anna sighed, wincing at the sudden piercing shrieks. Rapunzel just shook her head and the two girls continued down the narrow walkway, being cautious not to disturb anyone else.

The train section was nothing short of a world wonder. As were the inhabitants, at least in Anna's opinion. They lived in homemade dwellings that used bunked beds as a foundation. Much like how a large cupboard would have smaller, equally sized compartments to separate mail, every slot housed at least two people—and beds, more like boxes, were stacked sometimes four at a time. Over the years things broke and disintegrated, but the general structure was there if you looked hard enough.

It was extremely cramped, and they reached overpopulation a while ago. However, despite their confined quarters, the tail people knew how to make do with the space they were given. Or not given, really. It was almost like a small village. People set up their own dwellings, first starting with a bed. When they ran out of room they built upwards with scrap pieces of wood and metal. The most common type of floor plan was a fort, where people would link their beds with others to create and even bigger living spaces. Altogether it reminded Anna of an abandoned junkyard—but more organized. It was cozy to say the least. A prison full of congested cells was more accurate.

Almost everything they owned was made by spare materials they'd find lying around. Clothing doubled as curtains and vice versa. Mattresses were filled with straw and socks, canopies where hung from the roof to accommodate additional passengers. There was a plaza where old, whittled men tried their patience playing chess with a broken board and missing pieces. Ladies traded goods they had fashioned themselves on their free-time. The inhabitants even set up a small, primitive medical clinic for minute injuries like a burn or bruise. There was no equipment or medicine advanced enough to remedy fevers or lice, let alone ease child birth or diseases. It was an appalling situation, but a situation they quickly learned to adapt to. Quickly enough for some to call it home.

But not Anna.

Rapunzel drew back the ripped canvas fabric that they draped from the bunk above them for privacy and settled herself on the right side of the bed Anna and her shared. Anna took the left.

The blond began her routine of unbraiding her hair to comb it out and re-braid it again. Anna has seen this process countless amounts of times, and yet she was always in awe of how efficient and graceful her friend weaved her golden strands. Anna was convinced that Rapunzel's hair was the most beautiful, pure, healthy thing on this forsaken train. She was certain Rapunzel knew that too because she hardly let anyone touch her hair and she was very protective of it. As would Anna if she had lustrous gold for hair. Well, maybe not actual gold—that would look ridiculous.

When she was finished plaiting her own hair, Rapunzel swung it over her shoulder and patted the space between her and Anna. It was custom for her to fix up Anna's hair next, which Anna never refused. There was something relaxing about having someone else comb through your hair with their fingers, if they were gentle enough.

Obliging, she scooted herself over and turned her back to Rapunzel. The blond therapeutically began weaving her dainty fingers through Anna's fiery red scalp.

"When I saw you in Fergus's arms, I almost thought you were gone," Rapunzel admitted sheepishly, ending the comfortable silence between them.

"Really?"

Rapunzel nodded, tugging on Anna's hair to keep her braids tight. "You were limp and your eyes were distant. I couldn't help but think I'd lost you." Anna heard her friend's voice thicken.

"I hope you're not crying- I mean if you are I'm not judging or anything—but I'm not sure if I need another bad memory today…"

Anna felt her Rapunzel stop pulling her hair.

"What do you mean?"

Anna sighed and picked at her fingernail. She really didn't feel like reliving her nightmare, but she owed it to her for being so caring.

"It's just that I had a dream last night. Or this morning. I can never really tell which one it is."

Rapunzel starting calmly plaiting her hair again.

"A dream?" She repeated excitedly, finishing up one side of Anna's hair.

"Okay, well, not a dream. More like a nightmare. Just a memory that keeps popping up these last few nights," she explained, flashes of her sister's face sneaked back to inside her mind, giving Anna goosebumps.

"Well, we all get those," Rapunzel mumbled begrudgingly. Anna then heard her mutter something incoherent and guessed it was because of the hair band in Rapunzel's mouth.

"I mean, why can't I dream of good things, like—I don't know—swimming in a pool of chocolate?" Anna hoped that came off as off-handed as she planned. Most people found her imaginings pure fantasy but she was actually quite serious about most them. "You know what occurred to me the other day? I don't even  _remember_  the taste of chocolate anymore!"

"What a tragedy!" Rapunzel replied, applying on a thick layer of sarcasm.

Anna scoffed, throwing up her hands for further effect, "Right? You should have seen the look on my face—just ask Kristoff—the moment I realized-" A sharp yelp from behind cut her off. She promptly whipped her head around to face Rapunzel.

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized, trying to suppress a laugh, "the hair band broke and it scared me."

"Aww, I wish I could've seen that!" Anna pouted. She noticed a pink undertone growing on the blonde's pale face. Anna returned to her original position, staring the back of her neighbor's bed.

"Well, now I need a new hair tie," the voice behind her pointed out.

"Oh, I think I may have one in my pocket."

It was when Rapunzel's hand was already in her pocket that she understood the mistake of that sentence. She captured Rapunzel's hand between the cloth walls of her pocket before she was able to reach any deeper. Rapunzel eyebrows knitted together in suspicion.

"It's okay, I got it," Anna reassured her, flashing a nervous smile.

Rapunzel smirked, placing her free hand on her hip. "What is it?"

"Nothing, why would you assume I'm hiding something?"

Anna knew she wasn't the strongest of liars.

Her friend glanced down at her trapped hand and back up at Anna's shifting, green eyes. Anna bit her lip. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"Whatever, it's nothing special."

"Now I  _have_  to know."

"No, you don't. Really." Anna persuaded, but she was certain it came out as a despairing plea.

With that, the girls broke out into a wrestling match, under dim lighting, with Anna's secret as the prize. They clambered over one another, Anna pushing off Rapunzel's weight and Rapunzel enforcing it. It was a pretty long wrangle, by Anna's standards. She think she even got some bruises to prove it.

Practically breathless, Rapunzel stuck her hand in and out of Anna's side so quickly that Anna only realized her did so when she shouted, "AHA!"

Anna gasped, her heart filling with immense dread. She had no choice but to watch while Rapunzel adjusted herself as she pulled her purple blouse down and pushed a strand of hair away from her face to get a good look at her trophy.

"Let's see," she said to herself, getting on her knees and lifting a small piece of paper above her head to shine light onto it.

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from Rapunzel, not wanting to see her friend's reaction. Her response would be enough to make her heart plummet—and she was right. It did.

At first, Rapunzel was silent, unmoving, and unresponsive—and to Anna, there was nothing worse than silence. The blonde slowly re-positioned herself to sit facing Anna. She brought the golden slip of paper down from her face to reveal what Anna could only decipher as pure incredulity and a suggestion of betrayal in her eyes.

Rapunzel opened her mouth, not sure where to begin. So Anna used this time to correct her mistake.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really am! I was going to tell you about it, I promise, but I wasn't sure how to-"

Rapunzel shakily inhaled, trying to digest this new piece of information. She wondered if her friend truly understood the full weight what this thin, worn, golden slip of paper meant. Anna eyed the item with disgust. It was the sole reason why her nightmares had come back. She had that small article in her pocket when she was tossed down here with Elsa. Finding it again only gave her false hope and hurtful memories.

Rapunzel breathed out, closing her eyes to fully contain her vehement mixture of pain, crossness, and even a hint of jealousy.

She then dropped her voice to a mere, calm whisper, making sure no one, given the tail compartments close living quarters, could hear her.

"Anna, this is your first class ticket. From when you boarded. Before the Earth was frozen."

Silence.

It was true. Anna was thrown down here with three things: the ticket, a small bouquet of Edelweiss, and Elsa. She was only left with one now.

"Do you know what this  _means_?"

Anna was tempted to stay silent, but she resisted. She said, "It means I have the chance of getting out of this hellhole and leaving you all you behind to continue suffering, yes I know." Anna twisted her braid and continued talk to her patched up skirt. "I don't want to do that," she finished softly.

Rapunzel shook her head, reminding Anna, "This isn't the time to be noble. You have the opportunity to eat three meals a day, take clean showers, have access to a bathroom for God's sake, space, chocolate!" Rapunzel let out a weak laugh, "Chocolate, like you've always wanted!"

Anna smiled sadly. Her shoulders dropped and she pressed the palms of her hands on her eyelids. How did she not get it?

"I'm not trading you for chocolate," she muttered. Unwanted moisture started pooling in her eyes.

"Anna," Rapunzel whispered again, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders "then why have you been keeping it this entire time?"

The redhead looked up from her knees and into the hopeful eyes that intently overlooked her. What a loaded question, but a simple one. Was it not obvious? Had they forgotten about her so quickly? Was Anna the only person on this damned car that was scarred that sickening, dismal day highlighted with unmatched curled screaming and stinging wet cheeks?

This slender ticket that had been burning a hole in Anna's pocket wasn't only an opportunity to feel the sensual nature of a proper shower, but her chance to finally see the one person who has been physically stripped away from her, the only person who could make her feel wholly complete. The person who could gratify the never ending yearning bond of familiarity. The more time her friend gave her to dwell on her response, the weightier Anna's heart beat and pulsed. Her chest ached to say it, but after so many years of pushing down a wish that had been relentlessly gnawing away in her core, she forced herself to spit out the lone syllable.

Rapunzel tilted her head, visibly confused by Anna's hesitance.

Was it not obvious? The question was now engraved in Anna's mind.

_"Elsa."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. What did we think? Yay? Nay? In this upcoming chapter I hope to have some Kristoff and maybe Elsa. Maybe. I don't know if I want to introduce her so early in the story. We will see. For those who have seen the movie, was my description okay? feasible? I may add a few things (like the window, but I need it for an upcoming chapter to work out) that wasn't in the movie, but nothing drastic will be changing for my story I promise you.
> 
> However, my writing style may change the tiniest but because I'm taking two grammar classes in college right now, so you can expect for my grammar at least to improve! Alright if you all can do me the BIGGEST favor and review? Can be as small or big as ya want (the best way to pester me into finishing up a chapter is reviewing . So any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, anything at all is much appreciated. I wish you all a wonderful week! See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can probably tell this is my first Frozen ff, and I'm very eager to see how I did. Any kind of comment is helpful, believe me. As for updating schedules, it truly depends if this story catches on or not. I do have the next chapter written, and I do know where I want this story to go, it's just a matter of time. I can promise you though future chapters will be longer, and mostly focused on Anna's perspective. Anyways, I hope you all have a fantastic New Year, and because you're reading this you deserve it! For those of you that have seen Snowpiercer, whadya think?!


End file.
